Talk:Shūkurō Tsukishima
Think that he's really Ichigo's cousin? That's what Ichigo's sister called him think it's true?MrAnonymous (talk) 18:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC)MrAnonymous He will not be listed as their cousin until there is proof-- Its been determined he has manipulated them into believing this due to his power, he is of no actual relation.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Falsification of History Past Manipulation sounded sort of wierd to me. He's not exactly manipulating their pasts, he's creating a fake history where he existed in their life. If you disagree, go ahead and revert it. This ability is rather strange to name. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 19:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Seems accurate enough.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Swordsmanship Expert He's been shown, for like, 15 chapters now to be able to contend with the likes of both Ichigo and Ginjo in swordsmanship. Shouldn't there be something that notes that in his Powers & Abilities section? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Seireitou, in fact this entire page is definitly lacking in detail and information. I'll see if I can edit it a lil Jmor (talk) 07:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Shinigami? On this picture it shows someone standing behind Unohana that looks extremely like Tsukishima. With latest chapter revolations can we assume that he was the Shinigami that gave Ginjou his powers? HidanSenpai13 (talk) 00:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No. That's Seinosuke Yamada, Hanataro's brother and ex-lieutenant of the 4th Division. There is no connection between him and Tsukishima. To say so would be speculation. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Rukia had no resemblance to Ichigo when she gave him her power. Looks have nothing to do with the matter. Also, we do not know the circumstances behind Kugo gaining Shinigami powers. And we cannot say that just because two people look alike that they are in fact the same person. Lots of people erroneously thought that Baraggan was Chad's grandfather or the old man with glasses in the Kuchiki household. There is no proof and thus it cannot be placed on any article. Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy 10:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Powers and Abilities The powers and abilties section appears little limited. Tsuksihima has shown more than just enhanced speed and his Fullbring. Tsukishima was kicked by Ichigo and sent crashing into the roof of his own manison and looked no worse for wear. Isn't that grounds for mentioning his durablitiy in ability section? He isolated Ichigo and made him feel alone, which made the latter rely on Ginjo even more as well as use Orihime and Sado as pawns to play with Ichigo's emotions. I think this shows he is a good tactian. Someone else mentioned the swordsmanship expert above me. I am unsure if it was clearly estibalished if Tsukishima has spiritual power or not. He appears to have been able to seen the explosion caused by Ichigo recieving shinigami powers and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka when she restored his arm and or shielded him from Ichigo's attack, which I believe are things that can only be witnessed by people with spiritual power. However, Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka was said to be invisible to normal people when they were first introduced, so I have no idea if that is still in effect. The explosion I am unsure if it was reiatsu or not. I would assume it was considering its nature, but is that good enough to mention Tsukishima has spiritual power in this page? --GL089 (talk) 00:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Most people with spiritual powers are spiritually aware. Chad himself a fullbringer didnt become spiritually aware until the last minute before he developed the arm of the giant. It would stand to reason that all fullbringers are able to see spirits just as chad can.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I figured as much, but since Tsukishima still does not have spiritual power listed under his abilities I figured you guys wanted stated he has reiatsu. If I add to his abilities and back it up with a reference from the manga can I add the mentioned above into this page? --GL089 (talk) 22:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yea thats fine. It seems as if no one put it down thats all. Note that spiritual power and spiritual awareness are separate one is having spiritual power and the other is being able to see spirits. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I added what I felt was clearly shown or stated in the manga. If anyone feels I added something that was still not clearly stated or shown feel free to change anything. I was trying to add more to the page because he has shown more than his Fullbring. --GL089 (talk) 00:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ability This is a little off topic, but anyone notice that Tsukishima can actually cut people? When he cuts Uryu in chapter 458, Uryu bleeds which is not normally what happens when he uses Book of the End. Any thoughts? --Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 18:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't Tsikishima who cut Uryu. It was actually Kūgo. Kevinsk (talk) 10:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Kevinsk You weren't looking at the right chapter. I know Kūgo did it the first time when he was put in the hospital, but when Ichigo learns that Kūgo is evil, Kūgo cuts Ichigo and Tsukishima appears behind Uryu and cuts him down the shoulder. Go back to chapter 458 and see.--Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 12:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Shanghaikid's right. We've already confirmed that Tsukishima can seemingly switch the falsification of history thing on and off. How, we're not quite sure. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 13:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC)